


Silly Little Secret

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [286]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: When Blaine walks in, he doesn’t immediately suspect what’s going on in the kitchen.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [286]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Kudos: 1
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Silly Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this year's COWT #10 LAST WEEK!!!, M6, prompt: _original constructions in common places_.

When Blaine walks in, he doesn’t immediately suspect what’s going on in the kitchen. Adam opens the door and greets him with a smile on his face, which is always nice, and then he says “Right, right, come in, I don’t think she’s ready to leave yet, but you can wait in the kitchen while I gather her things. Jesse’s there with her.” And it seems all pretty normal, all in all, so Blaine heads towards the kitchen, smiling, happy to see his daughter after a few days away with Cody and Leo.

And then he walks into the kitchen and the weirdest thing happens.

He is surprised.

Blaine is usually never surprised. He’s seen and he’s been able to experience a great deal of things, throughout his life. It’s not that easy to show him something he hasn’t seen yet.

And yet, that’s exactly what he sees when he witnesses his own daughter sitting with her legs spread apart on the kitchen floor, coloring one of Adam’s original sketches with her crayons, while Jesse looks after her. _While sitting on the floor himself, chained to the kitchen table’s leg._

“Alright,” Blaine says, “That was unexpected.”

Upon hearing his voice, Odyssey immediately jumps on her chubby legs and throws her arms in the air. “Daddy, daddy!” she yells, conveying, with one single word, all the messages Blaine needed to hear from her – specifically, that she’s happy to see him but she had lots of fun, that she wants to be picked up _immediately_ and that she missed him a lot.

“Hi, baby,” he smiles and leans in to gather the kid in his arms and pull her up. Odyssey immediately sits her diapered bum on the crook of his elbow and starts covering his face in sugary kisses. “Were you having fun with uncle Jesse?”

“We were having a blast,” Jesse answers with a grin, waving at him from where he’s sitting, “She’s got eye for colors, you know?”

“As expected from any kid who’s spent more than 50 hours in his life with me,” Adam comments, walking into the kitchen and handing Blaine his daughter’s bag, heavy as a horse as Leo usually makes it. “By the way, that’s a course I charge 1.800$ for, usually. It’s called Art Basics for Children. You’re welcome.”

Blaine chuckles, balancing the bag on his shoulder. “Alright, thank you. May I ask what happened here? Do I want to know?”

“Uncle Jesse was a bad, bad boy,” Odyssey nods, “So he had to be punished.”

“Oh, I see,” Blaine chuckles. He probably shouldn’t find this funny. “And what did he do to deserve it?”

“I don’t know,” Odyssey shrugs, “Uncle Adam wouldn’t tell me.”

“That was very wise of him,” Blaine nods, and Adam grins.

“Oh, yes, sure,” Jesse pouts a little, “Let’s make sure everyone knows how much of a bad boy poor Jesse is. Won’t you tell your daddy how good I’ve been with you?”

“Yes, he’s been a good boy with me,” Odyssey amenably nods, “I rewarded him for that.”

Blaine barely manages not to laugh. “And how did you reward him, sweetie?”

“I gave him chocolate.”

This time, Blaine can’t hold himself back, and he laughs wholeheartedly, throwing his head back. “Spoken like a true child of your fathers,” he says, kissing the girl on her rounded cheek. “Alright, boys, thank you, you’ve been great, as per usual. Let’s perhaps not tell Leo about this Jesse-chained-to-the-table-tending-to-the-baby situation, though, what do you say?”

Adam and Jesse nod without hesitation, and, surprisingly enough, so does Odyssey, who probably doesn’t understand why, but would never contradict her dad or her uncles anyway.


End file.
